O Mundo Cruzado
by BelleSantos
Summary: <html><head></head>Hariko Kimura uma vez já foi Harriet Potter. Agora em um mundo totalmente diferente, apreende o verdadeiro significado do que é força e deverá decidir se a felicidade está acima de sua vida. Fem! Harry</html>


**Nem Harry Potter ou Naruto me pertencem, se assim fosse eu seria loira e rica, ou um homem. Divirta-se e aceito de bom grato criticas construtivas**

**Capitulo 1: Prelúdio**

Varter Dursley olhou a sua volta cauteloso antes de sair do carro cinza fosco que tinha, depois puxou seu banco de motorista e pegou um pacote de panos nos braços. Olhou para o prédio de dois andares a sua frente e entrou.

Havia dois homens dentro do local em uma sala escura mal mobiliada. Um deles tinha cabelos compridos loiros e olhos castanhos, usava tudo preto. O outro, obviamente o lider, tinha rosto redondo, com olhos pequenos pretos, cabelos ralos escuros e usava um terno elegante e manto cinza.

" Sr. Dursley. Não foi seguido?"- perguntou o homem com uma voz baixa e rouca asquerosa.

" Não, não. Minha esposa não sabe que o peguei e pensa que fui a uma reunião com um sócio."- respondeu Valter nervoso e estendeu os panos aos homens.

Com uma careta o homem loiro pegou mantendo o pacote longe de seu corpo.

" Tem certeza que ele é magico e que ele não tem mais nenhume familia?"- perguntou acidamente o moreno da grupo.

" Sim. Seus pais morreram a três anos, não possui nenhuma familia..."

" Três? o moleque parece ter dois com esse peso."- objetou o loiro com sarcasmo.

" Ele tem quatro e dois meses, fez aniversário em 31 de julho. Ele é pequeno, mas seus pais tambem eram nessa idade."- respondeu Vernon nervoso.

" Otimo."- disse o lider e sem mais nenhuma palavra cortou a garganta do homem gordo. Depois pegou a criança e disse ao loiro." Suma com o corpo, não podemos ter nada nos ligando a esse civil e me encontre em meia hora no ponto de partida, precisamos voltar para nossa propria dimensão."

Com um aceno de cabeça, o outro homem agarrou o braço do homem morto e desapareceu em uma mistura de vento e relampagos. O homem restante então desembalou os trapos e olhou a criança em seus braços, tinha cabelos meia-noite rebeldes compridos e desleixados, era magro e pequeno, uma cicatriz em raio marcava a testa palida.

Derrepente, os olhos da criança se abriram cheias de medo e terror, era como olhar uma esmeralda destruida.

**Distrito Vermelho - Konohagakure - **

Ayire olhou pela janela da boate que era dona para os ultimos dez anos com decepção. Uma forte chuva se abatia sobre Konoha e a maioria das pessoas preferia ficar em casa com esse tempo. Suas meninas estavam sentadas nas varias mesas vermelhas do salão, a maioria com casacos contra o vento frio que acompanhava a chuva.

A mulher na casa dos trinta anos ainda preservava seu ar de juventude, seus cabelos negros ebano caindo em cachos graciosos em volta do rosto perfeitamente esculpido. Usava uma sombra escura nos olhos e um brilho natural nos lábios. Seus olhos azuis eram calorosos e cheios de promessas. Usava um kimono branco com grande decote e justo até os joelhos, delineando as pernas fortes.

Lembrava como iniciara essa boate. Ayire morava nas ruas de Konoha desde muito pequena, de modo que não lembrava de seus pais. Quando fizera dezesseis anos, já uma mulher da vida, arrecadara dinheiro suficiente para viver por algum tempo sem ser nas ruas, no entanto conseguiu investir o dinheiro em um terreno no distrito vermelho.

Depois de quatro anos de esforço terminou a construção de seu prédia de dois andares. Ainda se sente estasiada sempre que vê o prédia branco com letreiro vermelho. Paradise. Havia trinta quartos na boate, com o grande salão no primeiro andar e um bar sofisticado.

Tinha com você no inicio mais quatro meninas, todas com mais de 16 anos. Era outra coisa que se orgulhava jamais aceitava crianças, seguindo as leis rigorosas do Conselho de Anciões da cidade, todas as meninas aceitas em sua boate tinham mais que quinze anos, idade permitida para ingressar nesse mundo. A maioria eram meninas de rua, que não tinham mais familia e dependiam desse meio para viver.

Agora, dez anos depois, tinha doze meninas e três garotos em sua equipe. Sabia o nome de cada um e sua história até aqui. Havia as meninas antigas, que iniciaram aqui com ela, somente duas delas continuavam, a loira esbelta, Mikiko, que fugiu de seus pais agressivos e veio parar aqui. Ruka, a ruiva de olhos verde agua e gentil, que fugiu de um traficante de crianças e lhe pedira abrigo. Havia seis garotas de 23 anos, as morenas, Fajin, Gabik, Hoçe, Nann e Daiy e a castanha Muze, todas fugiram do orfanato em Suna. Yugito e Siko tinham vinte anos, eram gemeas que nasceram nas ruas e perderam seus pais para a fome quando tinham treze. Kakomi tinha dezoito, com cabelos loiro cinzentos e que fugiu de um casamento arranjado com um homem cinquenta anos mais velho. Por ultimo havia Chia, com dezessete anos, tinha sido sequestrada em um atentado contra sua familia aos quatro anos, fugiu e veio parar na boate.

Os meninos eram Hune, com vinte e cinco anos, tinha cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, o corpo esguio e musculoso. Konero tinha vinte um, com um talento unico para musica, era muito apreciado, seus cabelos castanhos até os ombros fortes e olhos quentes castanhos. Por ultimo, Sharia, um jovem de dezesseis anos com cabelos ruivos vibrantes, corpo esculpido por musculos, escapou junto com sua irmã Ruka de um traficante e era cuidado pela mais velha desde seus cinco anos.

Um trovão particulamente forte acompanhou uma batida fraca a porta, com esperança de algum movimento, mas plenamente conciente que podia ser somente uma vitima da chuva, Ayire se levantou e ajeitou o vestido. Indo para a porta com um sorriso agradavel puxou a maçaneta e abriu. Confusa quando não viu ninguem, olhou para baixo ao sentir uma mão pequena fria em sua perna esquerda.

Uma menina, de talvez oito anos vendo pelo tamanho, totalmente palida e tremendo, com cabelos de corvo confusos compridos abaixo da cintura, com olhos grandes e verdes, com cilius espessos a olhava com temor, a mulher já vira aquele olhar muitas vezes para entender imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Pegando a menina com cuidado, fez uma careta ao sentir suas costelas.

" Ruka, pegue uma toalha."- pediu gentilmente.

A ruiva vendo a criança correu para as escadas, Mikiko sem esperar ordens partiu para a cosinha. Colocou a Menina ao lado de Rune e ele imediatamente começou a examina-la em busca de ferimentos, era o que mais tinha conhecimentos médicos, já que quando na academia se concentrou nele.

" Está com uma febre alta, tem algumas fraturas nas costelas e tambem está muito desnutrido pela sua idade indicada."- disse o homem tirando a mão da cabeça da garota.

" Quantos anos ela tem?"- perguntou Sharia com cenho franzido.

" Onze."- respondeu.

Aiyre puxou o rosto da menina para cima e viu que era mais rigido do que o de uma menina seria, apesar de apresentar uma evidente delicadeza.

" Qual seu nome?"- perguntou Ruka gentilmente, enrolando-a em uma toalha.

" Hariko."- respondeu o menina com uma voz infantil.

Mikiko retornou com uma bandeja com um copo de leite quente, um sanduiche leve e uma maça bem picada em cubos.

" Onde está seus pais, Hariko-kun?"- perguntou o loira a ajudando a segurar o copo.

" Eu não sei, eu fugi."- respondeu com uma voz tremula." Não me mande de volta para eles, por favor."- implorou com os olhos molhados.

" Claro que não, querida, mas precisamos avisar a assistencia, como seus pais se chamavam?"

" Toshio e Zatara, mas eles não gostam de mim."- disse o menina-" Eles queriam que eu matasse, mas eu não podia, não podia."- exclamou sem sentido.

" Shii, está tudo bem agora, Kiddo, tudo bem. Levarei você amanha a assistente social, ela cuidará de você, encontrará um bom lugar para você."- disse Ayire.

Ela tinha certeza que ela o faria, o sistema de adoção em Konoha era muito correto, as crianças a partir de sete anos podiam morar em pequenos apartamentos doados pelo Hokage, desde que frequentassem a academia Genin, o garoto Uzumaki, navio da Kyuubi, estava nesse sistema, desde que fora hostilizado pelas familias que procuravam crianças para adotar. Tambem havia pelo menos mais meia duzia nesse sistema, principalmente com crianças que sofreram abuso e não conseguiam conviver com novos pais.

Aquela noite fechou a boate e mandou todos irem dormirem, Ruka encontrou uma antiga roupa de seu irmão e deu para a mais velha vestir a criança. Com um banho quente tomado, levou o menino semi-conciente em seus braços para um dos quartos vazios, a criança se ajeitou nos pesados cobertores vermelhos e adormeceu.

Aiyre passou a proxima hora abaixando a febre alta do menino, e usando os poucos jutsos de cura que conhecia para por as costelas no lugar.

Na manhã seguinte se levantou cedo e foi para o quarto onde colocou o menino, ele já estava acordado, com as roupas perfeitamente arrumadas, a camisa preta reta e por dentro dos short azul, seus pés nas sandálias shinobi que estava no dia anterio, o cabelo em uma trança frouxa e longa.

" Que bom que acordou, Hariko, vamos? Eu o levarei ao escritorio social."- disse a morena e a criança assentiu.

O tempo todo para o escritório das assistentes sociais o menino ficou em silêncio, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, estivera num orfanato quando fora levado de seus tios antes de seu adotado pelo homem de sorriso gentil, Toshio. No começo a familia foi muito gentil com ele, Zatara, sua nova mãe o tratava com carinho. Tudo começou quando seu 'pai' começou a treina-lo, sempre o colocava parar treinar com seu irmão mais velho, Farune, e depois de dois meses serrotava o mais velho sempre.

Foi como estar com seus tios novamente, seus 'pais' ficaram furiosos por ele ser melhor em algo que seu filho fazia, as surras e negligência começaram, fora proibido de entrar para a academia, mas continuou a ser treinado por Toshio e ensinado a proteger Farune, o herdeiro da familia principal. Aos sete anos podia fazer qualquer jutso depois de algumas poucas tentetivas, seu taijutso era agil e veloz, aprendeu a usar seu poder em suas tecnicas, nessa epoca sua familia ficou ambiciosa com seu talento e resolveu ganhar em cima dele, oferecendo para ele treinar com os filhos de seus vizinhos por seis pesos semanais. Há alguns meses seu irmão morreu ao tentar realizar o exame Chunnin, e Haru, como era conhecido se tornou o herdeiro por lei.

Em algum lugar psicótico na mente de Zatara, o menino havia usado seu dom misterioso para matar seu filho, desde então assassinos nin começaram a aparecer e tentar mata-lo, Haru sabia que era seus pais que os mandaram, passou por maus bocados com esses criminosos, muitos eram pervetidos que o violaram antes de tentar mata-lo.

Foi numa tentativa particulamente violenta a duas semanas que sua dom se revoltou dentro dele e o enviou para longe em um buraco de canudo. Quando acordou viu que estava na grande aldeia da folha.

O escritorio era um prédio de um andar azul bebe, eles entraram e Ayire seguiu para uma sala branca enquanto o menino esperava do lado de fora, sentado numa cadeira de estofo azul. Cerca de meia hora depois a morena levou a criança para dentro da sala, a mulher atrás da mesa devia estar entre seus trinta anos, os cabelos meio cinza e branco, com um terno preto, na mesa uma placa dizia: Ennite Nara- Assistente Social Chefe.

" Olá Hariko, estive conversando com Ayire e preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas, tudo bem?"- perguntou suave.

"Sim".

" São para seu registro, nome completo, idade, data de nascimento, onde nasceu..."

" Hariko, não sei o resto sra, eu nasci em 31 de julho e tenho dez anos, eu não sei onde nasci, mãe não gostava que eu saisse de casa."- respondeu olhando para seus pés.

" Bom, Hariko, lhe faremos um novo registro com um novo nome de clã, e estaremos colocando-o em um apartamento vago na orla leste da cidade, também terá um subsidio fornecido pela cidade até que se torne um Genin em uma equipe ativa. Também estarei designando Yasu Leen para supervisiona-lo, ele estará visitando todas as segundas, quartas, sextas e domingos quando não estiver em missões. Tambem estará vindo as terça e quinta para um psicologo que irá busca-lo em sua casa. A academia estará iniciando em setembro para um novo semestre, se for bem, estará se formando em um ou dois anos."- explicou educadamente- " Terei Iruka para busca-lo no primeiro dia."- continuou.

No final, sra. Nara levou os dois para a nova casa da menina a partir agora, ficava a vinte minutos de distancia da Torre Hokage e meia hora da academia, o prédio tinha seis andares, com formato cilindrico na cor verde vibrante. Cada andar tinha tres apartamentos de tamanho igual, decorados a partir de doações dos grandes clãs da cidade.

O apartamento da morena se encontrava no quinto andar, a ultima porta do corredor, se dividia em sala, cosinha, banheiro e quarto, todos comodos pequenos. A sala tinha um sofá e uma poltrona azul escura, uma mesinha de vidro no centro, estante com um rádio um pouco antigo e uma televisão. A janela era grande e estava com cortinas azuis da cor do carpete, as paredes eram verdes claro no lugar todo. A cosinha tinha um armário cinza, um fogão com a pia ao lado, a janela ficava acima desta com a geladeira branca ao outro lado. Havia uma mesa de madeira com quatro lugares, no quarto havia a cama e um armário de madeira antiga escura, a janela com cortinas brancas. Havia dois edredons azul e um travesseiro.

Ayire ficou com o menina até o fim da tarde, inclusive pegando alguns mantimentos para o garoto, para sua consternação ela cosinhava muito bem, maneira que só viria com a extensa pratica com alguém a idade dela. No dia seguinte, Hariko conheceu Leen Yasu, o homem de madeixas verdes tinha um jeito serio, a levou para uma loja onde compraram algumas peças de roupa para a garota.

No sabado recebeu uma visita de Sra. Nara, a mulher mais velha lhe trouxera seus novos documentos, em sua identificação dizia Hariko Kimura, que era um sobrenome civil comum nas terras do Pais do Fogo, tambem tinha a confirmação de sua matricula na academia, que teria inicio em tres semanas.

Para as pessoas que ficaram responsáveis por olhar a menina ficou claro que ela tinha variaçoes de humor, em que podia estar sorrindo, falante e no outro estaria triste e em silencio. Ela tinha uma rotina definida, se levantava sempre as seis, limpava sua casa de maneira exemplar, tomava um café da manha as oito e saia para conhecer a cidade, ela não encontrou nenhum das outras crianças de sua idade, e por usar a franja comprida tampando parte do rosto e uma camisa preta grande era confundido com uma menina pelos aldeões.

Quando questionado sobre isso pela psicologa simplesmente respondeu:

" Mae queria um menino."

Yasu que se afeiçoara muito a menina, sabendo como as crianças podiam ser cruéis, lhe levou para um cabeleleiro, que encurtou a franja e lhe ensinou a trança-lo de modo que se parecia mais com uma menina, logo a garota percebeu a diferença e começou a usar uma camisa preta de mangas longas e uma saia longa da mesma cor.

A crianças tambem treinava taijutso por duas horas todos os dias na semana e quatro nos sabados e domindos.

A ultima semana antes do inicio da academia, uma grande noticia sobre um grupo traficante de crianças, estavam usando um antigo portal para trazer crianças com dons próprios de onde vieram para os paises elementares, no entanto a rede foi descoberta nos ultimos seis meses, pois todas as crianças trazidas estavam mortas.


End file.
